


Robotic Hearts

by MosquitoParade, SnowFoxxOfHere



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Android Castiel (Supernatural), Android Crowley (Supernatural), Android Gabriel (Supernatural), Android Kevin (Supernatural), Androids, Castiel is a police droid specializing in search and rescue, Chap 5 is gross and if you want to skip it - I completely understand, Characters are tagged from most to least common, Charlie works on androids, Crowley is a home droid, Currently only taking from Season 13 Canon, Dean is a mechanic, Deviant Gabriel, Drug Use, Gabriel is a sex droid, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jack kind of flips out at the end of chapter 2, Kevin is a therapist droid, Lucifer is a sex droid, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of possible past abuse but it's never said, Micheal is a sex droid, Multi, Naomi also specializes in Android rebuilding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Harm, Sex, Sex Bots, Technically rape, The Archangels are not brothers, as the chapters progress, chapter 6 tags, fear of storms, fixing broken things, mentions of Android blood, mentions of bizarre kinks and fetishes, robots can't be related, robots can't consent or be raped so, season 13, therapy Droid, there is one relationship per chapter at most, two sex bots having sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFoxxOfHere/pseuds/SnowFoxxOfHere
Summary: Dean, the mechanic that saved Castiel from eternal death, and Sam, the one that protected a deviant. Working in a world against monsters, while Androids try and get freedom.Meanwhile, Jack Winchester is just trying his damnedest to keep his head above the water in everyday life.





	1. Time, Care, and Compassion Builds a Good Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not going to make this huge, and long running, but, the tid bits that I get done will make a semi cohesive story line : )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds a broken CS800 Android in the dump, and takes the opportunity to put his mechanic skills to work.

Dean had found an old, broken CS800 in the android junkyard. He'd been fixing it up for a month or so, since about August to be more exact. There wasn't a lot of information out about them, even still, but he'd been mixing and matching parts for long enough to have a general idea of what parts were compatible with this model and what parts were interchangeable. The CS800 model was a odd mix of house droid and work droid that made some parts easily exchangeable with thrown out home androids such as the common bits like arms, hands, legs, and those things; however, it was mostly up to Dean whether he wanted the droid to have good hearing, keen sights, etc.

Slowly, Dean realized that replacing such things as an optical unit would be easy, and decently inexpensive, yet finding the right color of blue was bound to be a bit hard. However, replacing a thirium pump regulator was on the verge of insanity. No one sold them. CyberLife had never handed them out because they were very, very expensive and important to keep people from rebuilding androids, which is... kind of illegal. But, Dean and Sam had never been able to scrounge up enough money to buy any one, new or old, so Dean had decided to take up a part-time job as an android mechanic so that he could steal parts for the CS800 inconspicuously. After all, eyes and audio bits go missing all the time: they're small rascals.

Dean had taken a quick glance at first, to see what problems the absolutely astounding machine was troubled with. Replace an eye, both the arms, a foot, both the audio processors, and the pump. Since it would be a dumpster dive trip to the junkyard he found the bot at anyways, he peered eagerly at what exactly was wrong with the pump.

After clicking the pump and pulling it out, the whole thing shattered into millions of infuriatingly tiny pieces. Good thing the Droid had already shut down its thirium, so it hadn't spilled everywhere. But this would be his life for the next week, stepping barefoot on some minuscule glass shards in the early morning out in the garage. Well, he couldn't change that now. He took a look into the abyss of where the pump would have fit perfectly in any normal bot, and there was no internal 'bleeding', which was good, meaning the glass hadn't cut into the 'veins', but there were tons of bits of glass still remaining inside that he would have to clear out before another pump would click in effortlessly and seamlessly.

So, for about three days, Dean would sit down and bring a damp cloth to where the pump rested beforehand and gently clean, careful to keep any other shards from causing tiny, tiny cuts, or scraps that might render the android useless. But, eventually, after too many hours of work, the robot was back to being glass free.

 

Dean pulled up, in one of the few manually driven cars left, to the junkyard, where numerous no longer used androids were dumped daily. Well, no one else wanted them, so what if they were used as scrap for the most beautiful droid that Dean had laid eyes on? It wasn't a battle of morals for Dean, he knew what he was doing. Taking broken, unloved machines, and making their parts into something he would love and adore for as long as it kept itself from being shot. Probably even after that. Machines can be fixed, over, and over, and over, as long as you have the know how and parts, which Dean made a mental reminder to keep extra of for on the road repairs.

He sifted through various bots, picking up parts from AXs, PLs, and APs. As he did this, he really contemplated how absolutely amazing it had been to find such an advanced model of droid just thrown away, after all, CS800s were major work droids, working with the police, so finding one just laying in a junkyard had seemed odd, at best. But, why look a gifted horse in the mouth?

The last thing he picked up was three different pumps regulators. They all had different latches that held the regulators in, and stupidly, Dean had forgotten to bring the CS800's pump to compare. So he threw them in his backpack and headed out.

 

 

Dean sat down in front of the robot, newly clad in a CyberLife issued trench coat, checking every last bit on it, making sure its arms and legs bent without much resistance. Checked his eyes for any more shatters, or cracks, and made sure the audio processors where secure. Finally, this was the moment.

Sam stood behind his brother as Dean picked up the pump and shifted it in his hands. "Nervous?" Sam grumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"I wiped his learned memory, so... It should have the basics, but nothing about its previous jobs." Dean shrugged, "But, I... I guess I am nervous." He pauses. What would the android think it was to Dean? Little brother? Son? He hadn't really wanted to settle down with a son. Maybe just a friend?

"Let's get it over with, I suppose." Dean places the thirium pump into the last empty space in the droid before it clicked. The LED blinked yellow rapidly before becoming a cool blue, and Dean felt his chest tighten. This was his finely crafted creation coming to life in front of his eyes.

The machine, had it not been so futuristic, would have been whiring and clicking, stuttering to come to life. But, the robot was so perfect and so streamline that it was soundless. Perfect, like a robot should be, it sits up, and it seems to scan the room with its eyes and small movements of its head, making it seem far more human than Dean remembered most droids being.

"Whoa," Dean breathed, the droid sitting quietly as it took in the environment, then the humans. The bot's eyes hovered on Dean for a very, very long time, seeming to frown as it tilted its head. "It looks so... human. It's awesome." Dean glanced over at Sam, who was shifting from foot to foot.

"Hah, yeah, I'm getting uncanny valley feelings about this. I mean, I'll get used to it, but it's weird, ya know?"

"Yeah! It's awesome!" Dean said enthusiastically, leaning close to the robot's face, which seemed to make the bot confused, tilting its head, "I'm going to call it Castiel."

~~~

It had been so, so weird for a robot to effortlessly integrate into their life. Reloading guns? Castiel had it done. Making food while they were researching? Castiel could do it. Need information on any kind of monster that ever existed? Cas has that covered like a pro. The only downside was that, without the name of a monster, Cas couldn't search nearly as fast, but that's okay, because Sam didn't want Cas taking over that part of his life, anyways.

Sam didn't seem to appreciate Castiel nearly as much as Dean. But that might have been because Sam didn't spend lots of time around androids. Dean had always found androids to be so awesome, with their super computer minds, and perfect obedience. Brilliant creations by man.

The more Dean thought about it, though, the more Dean started to clue in that Sam was used to Androids. He was just worried around this peculiar trend happening called deviance. One Android got pissed enough that she kidnapped a kid and held her for ransom in Detroit. Castiel had wondered in during a rerun that Sam had saved, and the bot watched intensely until Dean yelled about dinner for the tenth time.

It alarmed Sam enough that he mentioned, if Castiel walked around at night, he was afraid he might shoot first, and ask questions later. Needless to say, Dean programmed a 'sleep mode' time in, and had Castiel return to the garage during certain hours to power down. That is, unless overridden by a code Dean could use to awaken Cas for research, or other small menial tasks that Dean could easily monitor. But, for Sam and Cas's sakes, he normally didn't override the sleep schedule.

When Sam was out of the house, Dean let himself admire the beautiful face of the Android or run his fingers over synthetic skin that felt nearly real. It would have looked so odd to anyone passing by, anyone that had never built an Android from the ground up, which practically no did. It was a sense of accomplishment. Something he made that worked. It was a good feeling.

Castiel was a pretty kind of bot, and Dean was kind of surprised that it hadn't been the face of a sex Droid. Sure, it worked for a cop, but there was so much potential there. Too bad no one threw out sex bot parts in the dump, or he'd have snatched those up and torn Castiel apart to add them. Perhaps, if Dean had bought a bot properly, he could have had a decent sex partner that wouldn't give him who knows what disease.

He'd heard somewhere that home droids could be mixed and matched with downloadable features, like learning how to cook, or download children's books. He wondered if maybe he could pay someone enough to hack some things into Castiel, skipping all that 'learning' bit. Castiel wasn't anything like a human, anyways. 

 

Sam, one night, raised the question of the century. "Why don't you give Castiel a full name? Just one name will be suspicious. What if it gets caught?" Dean had been finding the right tools to remove Castiel's LED. It'd be easier for cases later on if he could find one now.

What would he add to Castiel's name to make a full name? John, after his dad? Bobby, after a close friend? Or just another bizarre name that had no meaning right now to him, but would earn a meaning after hearing it used over and over? Well, Castiel wasn't named after anything, it was just a name he heard once, so...

"Castiel Misha Winchester." Dean announced.

"What?" Sam looked up from his research. "Did you say 'Misha'?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." The other responded easily.

"Why?" Sam's voice was frustrated, grimacing. "Why not something more meaningful? You could name it after anything." He grumbled, "Think on it at least." Sam paused to breath. "And 'Winchester'? C'mon, he looks nothing like us. At least pick another last name."

And that's how Castiel became Castiel Misha Novak.

 

Dean pulled into the alley quickly, parking and hopping out to knock on a door that nearly blended into the wall. "Psst, Charlie." He knocked harder, "Come on, Charlie, I have the money."

That's when the doors lock clicked, and the red head poked out, "Wow, on time for once? Come in, come in." She commented, opening the heavy door, letting money change hands.

Castiel had been standing idly beside Dean, following at his heel when the man walked through the door. Charlie stayed to relatch the door tightly. "So, I already have the files on Kevin, and I can do a quick maintenance check on him, update anything that he can't automatically." She hums as Dean enters a room, stopping just enough to let Castiel and Charlie round him. Castiel stops obediently at Dean's other side, investigating the room with his cold stare.

As Charlie finally got to a room with enough light, she got a good look at Castiel, "Oh, you're super cute." She said, checking with a glance, "Castiel, right?" She asked, walking away to clear the work space again.

"Yeah, a CS800." Dean says, and walks over to Charlie, Castiel following as his LED blurred yellow. He eyed the tools she was pulling out, but settled on the chair she patted.

"Is there anything wrong with him that you couldn't say over the phone?" She asks, "Does he have trouble with instructions? Sight? Learning? Anything major you've noticed?" Charlie presses down hard on Castiel's LED and he powers down, going still but not limp.

"Like?" Dean asked, leaning against the wall out of Charlie's way.

"Like, free will, walking around doing things he shouldn't be? Maybe he disregards some instructions. Or, normal things. Runs into walls, tilts his head, asks for you to repeat things? Just asking if there's anything alarming that he's been doing." She asks, pressing something until Castiel's synthetic skin peels, and he's 'nude'.

"No. Nothing." He grumbles, watching with a concerned look as Charlie professionally fiddled around with bits. "He's not broken or anything, you saw him moving around. I just would like the learning packs, hunting, cop whatever thing, and the other one." He said, not really making eye contact as his face flushed.

Charlie laughed, glancing down, briefly forgetting what she had been doing until she ran a finger behind Castiel's ear and eagerly pressed something. "It's not that weird, okay? All sorts of people-... He's really... God, Charlie, why'd they make him so damn attractive?" Dean felt his face flush darker. Charlie was open and fine with being gay, but Dean wasn't great with this sexual awakening.

"Probably to get bi people like you to spill the beans about how you murdered your ex-wife." Charlie joked, popping a USB into Castiel's head, watching as the small device blinked yellow. "I can see why you picked him, he's cute. But you'd defend him with your life, wouldn't you Dean?" She smiled in that knowing way.

"I... Geez," Dean breathed, "I'd whoop anyone's ass that hurt him." He responded, watching the USB turn green. Charlie then gently wiggled it from Castiel, plugging it into her computer. "What are you doing?"

"Running his memory through a scanner that checks for deviant behavior." She said proudly, "If he's contemplating murder, fleeing, anything besides orders, it flags it. Also, if he has ever looked at a knife, ax, chainsaw, garbage disposal, anything dangerous, for too long, it will flag it. Than I can go over the flagged footage, since the full memory of an Android is typically months of footage most of the time, if not years, so this is faster. But, if you're keeping a fine relationship with Castiel, nothing that might set off fear in him, he should be fine for years to come. Many Androids are still in perfect order and haven't deviated even after working for several years." She assures, letting the computer start working. She then walks over and reactivates Castiel's skin.

"He worked as a police before this, so, hopefully, with a nudge from Kevin, Castiel will automatically update his police skills. Then, we can add the lover addition, assuming Castiel is able to download it." She shrugs and powers Castiel back on.

The bot takes a second before blinking around, eyes focusing on Dean. The human swears that he saw Castiel's lips shift just the tiniest bit up into a smile. "Kevin? Could you come here for a minute when you get a chance?" She asked through the door from this garage, to the main living area, before glancing at the computer with a nod. Good, Castiel is good.

A small bot walks through the open door, LED blinking from blue to yellow as he enters the room, "Yes?" He asks, ignoring Dean's presence in favor of Charlie's job for him.

"Could you update Castiel's software? Add the updates?" She asks in a gentle voice to the robot, weird, but, he'd done it with Castiel. The bot nodded, and stepped up next to Castiel, who was taller than him by at least 2 inches. The Androids looked at each other and seemed to silently communicate, as Castiel held out his arm to Kevin, the latter bot grabbing gently around the taller bot's arm. Castiel goes a familiar still, processing, even as a top-notch model. It was entrancing.

Kevin pulled back after a few minutes. "Update competed. I've also added the 'Lovers: Beginners' package." Kevin informs.

"Did he update automatically, or manually?" Charlie asked over her shoulder as a window popped open on her computer, she quickly opened it, pausing the feed.

"Automatically." The Droid responded easily, "He is now up to date completely, with the added features."

"Thank you, Kevin, you may return to the library, the books still need to be reorganized." She reminded, letting the Android leave. "He's really nifty to keep around." She smiles.

"What model? Never seen one." Dean comments as Castiel idles, LED spinning yellow.

"He's a PF300, normally used as a secretary." She chimes cheerily. "So, it looks like Castiel is good to go. I'll see you guys later, then." Charlie adds, giving Castiel a pat on the shoulder.

~~~

About a week later, Castiel cooked breakfast in near silence as Dean set down some more books next to Sam, who nodded his thanks. The phone's ring tone cut into the quiet, and Dean scrabbled for it from the charging dock. He glanced at the caller ID. Charlie. Awesome.

Charlie doesn't even greet him, "Castiel doesn't have typical deviant signs, but, he stares a lot..." There's a dramatic pause, "Which could be considered a concern." She adds, "But, that's it. Just a few hours of you if I make a compilation. It's creepily sweet."

Dean wasn't as happy about it, "What do you mean?" He glanced over at Castiel, who looked like he was focusing an unusual lot on the pan he was cooking with, LED spinning yellow.

"He just likes your face." Charlie comments as she does something else, probably on the computer, "When compiled together, there's a little over 6 hours of you in his sights for longer than a minute."

"What does it mean though?" Dean asks somewhat urgently, glancing at Sam, worried. Sam mirrors his concern.

"Keep a look out for weird activity, he shouldn't deviate suddenly, it normally takes a while. But, he doesn't seem like the violent type, so, this might be a whole other ball park." She pauses, "Be careful with him. Deviation is slippery."


	2. Mostly Unsure, Partially Unstable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Sam's adopted son, has an extended stay at Bobby's.
> 
> Due to the recent stress that was put on him after androids replaced him at his workplace, the library, Jack is reasonably upset with droids. All except for Bobby's sweet, fixer-upper android, Crowley. That is until Bobby gets in trouble.
> 
> Afterward, Jack gets a chance to hang out with Dean, and meets the PF300.
> 
> Warning: Minor Character Death!

Jack really, genuinely, enjoyed time at Bobby's quiet and relaxing home, compared to the busy, noisy, stressful, day-to-day life with Sam and Dean. But, what he really got a kick out of, was Crowley. A KH200 model, reconfigured home droid, that was preprogrammed with a British accent, and sassy attitude that seemed to not really match the aged droid exterior that rivaled Bobby in physical age.

The droid often kept an eye on Jack and accompanied him everywhere, so long as Bobby didn't need its time more. Such as out in the woods to shoot cans, in town, while he was reading, etc. Jack was almost certain that Bobby had told the droid that his happiness was its top priority. Seeing as Crowley was all too willing to let Jack draw flowers or designs on its arm while Bobby burnt white rice. After all, Jack still had a childhood to maintain, while fanning the smell of burning out of the house would take less than an hour.

 

Bobby hung up and walked into the living room as Crowley was sat on the floor beside Jack, helping him do a particularly hard math problem on the coffee table. "... So, Sally now has 23 doughnuts, that greedy wh-"

"Well, it seems like you'll be staying a bit longer. Sam can't come get you til Wednesday afternoon." Bobby interrupts Crowley's comment, looking down at the boy with a frown, "We can make do with it, seeing as we have before." Bobby stretches, "Crowley, make dinner soon."

The bot nods, noting it as it watched Jack finish writing, "Okay, so, next problem. Jasper is three times the age of Samantha, who is four times older than Greg-"

~~~

Jack was awoken from his deep sleep as Bobby screamed, and a gun went off. Sure, Jack had learned how to use handguns from Dean, and could maybe stall an attacker, but it was still terrifying to hear gunshots at night. Well, it was scarier when Jack realized that Bobby's scream had been cut off.

The small boy was immediately horrified as he heard footsteps, then the doorknob to his room wiggled. He quickly laid back in bed, pretending to be asleep. However, there was a loud thunk as something, or someone, fell and a gasp sounded before another gunshot went off. "Nasty machine," A strange voice growled loud enough that Jack could hear it clearly.

"Well, good thing you won't have to deal with me much longer, huh?" Crowley's gravelly, accented voice hums before Jack can hear audible punches and groans. The strange voice seems to struggle, panting and growling gutturally until it doesn't. That's when Jack hears his door open.

"Jack. I'm calling your father," Crowley says in a low, calm voice, and, slowly, Jack pokes his head out from under his blanket, "You need to go home tonight." It says, stopping just shy of the silver moonlight that shines in from Jack's window, illuminating the house droid's dress shoes, which are colored darkly in some places. "It's okay, the bad man can't hurt you." The rest of Crowley, such as his white apron, is covered in dark splashes, and so are his hands, some of the synthetic skin peeling away from his knuckles. It was an oddity at best.

Jack glances up at Crowley's shadowed face, its LED is spinning bright red, bright enough to let Jack see the uncharacteristically solemn features of Crowley's aged face in the dim light of the LED. "Crowley, what happened?" Jack more-so demanded, unmoving.

"Nothing that Bobby wouldn't have wanted me to do." The droid responds, stepping back, LED rotating faster. "Yes, this is Bobby Singer's Android. I need you both to arrive immediately, Jack needs to return home- It's an emergency. Yes. Do you not understand the definition of _immediately_? Yes. I will be waiting with him. Great. Bye." As Crowley's call ended, Jack stood up cautiously. "Pack your things, they will be here in an hour." Crowley's tone warmed, and the sentence seemed normal, comforting in a way.

~

Dean pulled up in the Impala, knocking on the door as Jack sat in the living room, watching some bizarre late-night cartoon that the Android had put on. "Crowley, get the door!" Jack shouted, having heard Crowley open the back door, probably emptying the garbage bin, as the droid so elegantly named it.

But, after a minute, Dean knocked again, and Jack couldn't hear the bot anymore. And that's when Jack heard the sirens of an ambulance and got up to open the door, hauling the suitcase Sam gave him along.

The door opened to Dean, who looked concerned, "Hey, kiddo. Sam freaked out when Bobby's robo toy called. What's up?"

"I... don't know? I don't even know where Crowley went. He just... left." Jack frowned, and Dean grimaced in return.

"Well, I guess Crowley called the cops over something, so c'mon." Dean commented, theories for the call starting to surface as he led Jack from the house to the Impala, where Sam waited, drumming his fingers on the passenger's dash, tapping his foot.

"Hey, bud. How was it?" Sam asked, smiling over at Jack from the window, turning to face him when he got in. "Anything cool happen? Read any good books, get any recommendations? Any funny stories that happened?"

"Oh! So Uncle Bobby went-"

Dean left once Jack was busy talking animatedly, waiting for the police and ambulance to pull up. He let them question him and Jack, and talked among them as their CS800 did the majority of the work.

Eventually, they came to the conclusion that Bobby was dead, due to a bullet from a human burglar, who was then beaten and strangled by the KH200 who fled the crime scene, bound to be caught within an hour and sent to the dump. Open and shut, easy case.

~

Jack hovered tiredly beside Sam, clutching his jacket, as Dean unlocked the door. It was a long ride from Bobby's to home. "There," Dean grumbled, opening the door to Castiel, who's LED spun red, before yellow.

"Oh, welcome home." It greets, voice offering a small bit of joy. Dean slipped off his coat and handed it to the bot, who took it. Sam nudged Jack to keep him moving, to get him to his room, "Good night, little Winchester." Castiel comments, as his first words to Jack, placing Dean's coat on the rack.

"G'night," Jack mumbles, half-assed, and sleepy, as he makes it to his room, closing and locking his door before promptly passing out on top of his comforter.

Sam, after Jack's movement ceases, turns to Dean, who is pretty upset. "Isn't Castiel suppose to be off right now?" Sam asks in a whisper, watching Castiel out of the corner of his peripheral. "It's almost 5 am."

"I don't know, okay? Maybe he stays on when we aren't home, keeping our shit safe? I'll take him to Charlie's again, see if he's deviating or something." He grumbles, pausing briefly, "I hope they find that bastard."

"Whoa, what bastard?" Sam asked, worried that the conversation's topic was lost on deaf ears.

"The Android. I knew it was trouble since I first laid hands on it." Dean's voice was low and angry, "Sam, you don't think it's at all weird that Crowley leaves after the murder that it _totally_ didn't commit?"

"I think it's weird, I'll admit, but, Crowley actually liked Bobby and Jack, at least compared to us. I genuinely do believe the police reports, and, sorry if this is too out there for you, but, maybe deviants aren't as evil as I first thought. Maybe the reported few are, but, Crowley, if the police are correct, was protecting Jack, and called 911, and _us_ , for God's sakes, it's too smart to do that. I wasn't going to be able to pick up Jack for three more days, it could have been long gone before anyone would have known." Sam retorted, hoping that he was right. He owed a lot to the droid, mostly an alive Jack, and damn if Bobby hadn't praised that droid behind its back.

Dean grumbled, "I just think..."

"Well, we can talk about this some other time, when it isn't this late, so you can better structure your argument. I would like to hear your side, but, right now, it's time to sleep." Sam went to leave, "And, please shut off Castiel."

~~~

Dean pulled up to Charlie's concealed little hideout's alleyway, "So, you can ask Charlie just about anything." Dean finished the conversation, opening his door.

"Really? She sounds great!" Jack comments, hopping out of the passenger side, then let Castiel out from the backseat. "So, she's going to do something to Castiel?"

"Yeah, check him, fix him. Things inside of him that I can't fix." Dean says before rapping on the metal door, the two others gathering behind him, Jack eagerly, and Castiel emotionlessly.

Charlie responded more immediately this time, but when the door was opened, it wasn't Charlie, but her petite bot, Kevin. The small Android greeted them with a gentle smile and let Dean walk past it easily, pressing close to the wall. Jack let Castiel follow Dean, like he wanted, waiting as Kevin shut and locked the heavy-sounding door, LED yellow in focus. Jack honestly liked the small droid in its looks. It wasn't intimidating like Castiel, or feminine like most secretary bots. It was just something his mind couldn't quite comprehend or grasp from his memories quite yet. But he knew it was good. And comforting.

"Jack! What the fuck?" Dean hollered from the end of the hall.

That's when Jack realized that Kevin hadn't moved from his place at the door due to the fact that Jack hadn't. "I would appreciate if you could walk in front of me. Charlie wouldn't like it if I happened to get injured." Kevin finally spoke up, offering a smile that makes Jack's heart warm unexpectedly.

"Oh, sure," Jack responded, walking ahead. He looked at the walls and ran his fingers along the paint job to keep his mind straight until he was beside Dean and the redhead. Castiel was already powered down and just standing, which was odd, Crowley was never, ever powered down, and it was extremely eerie, almost to the point that it unnerved Jack too much to keep looking. So his mind played a sweeter image to distract him.

"Your Android is adorable, is his original model an OC100?" Jack asked, having lost sight of the secretary Android during his mental panic.

Charlie looked up after deactivating Castiel's skin, an even weirder state for a droid, "Oh, Kev says thank you. He is a therapeutic tutor droid! I know it sounds weird, but I changed his interaction chip with the PF300, the first male secretary bot by the way, so I guess that makes him... What? An OF400?" She chuckled, "I didn't need most of his features, but the people reading and smarts come in handy."

Jack had one of his few good interactions including androids with a sweet OC100. They were some of the first droids that adapted to a human one-on-one, while still able to hold files on individual behavior so deep that they could remember the smallest ticks, so of course, they were used in schools.

"Stop bothering her, Jack." Dean grumbled, giving Jack that 'I'm so done with your voice' look. Jack knew it too well, and was all too accustomed to the arguments that ensued from his Dad when Dean did it. But his Dad isn't here to tell Dean off.

"Can I go hang out with Kevin?" Jack asked, more so to Charlie.

"Yeah, go ahead, he hangs out in the library," Charlie said, an acknowledging smile, one he knew all to well, on her face before turning to Dean, "So I'm gonna just peer into his mind, which is kind of complicated, I might need to call someone." The conversation fades out as Jack wanders to the library down the hall, and regretting coming just a bit.

The small droid is sinking into a bean bag, staring into space. Jack chooses to not interrupt and sits in the other matching bean bag. He doesn't slump down as much, but it seems like this one is more full, probably the commonly unused one, seeing as androids don't normally sit and enjoy existence. "Hello," Comes the quiet voice of the robot, "Jack Winchester, huh?" The droid asks, never moving to sit up.

"Uhh, yeah," Jack took a breath to go on, but the bot began.

"Adopted 3 years ago. Your mother died at your birth, and you were thrown into the foster care system to escape your plausibly narcissistic father, never confirmed. Your adoptive father, Sam Winchester, is not the one with you. But this man, Dean. You and Charlie seem to know him, so, taking an educated guess, I want to say he's an uncle or family friend. On top of that, you want to impress this man, but he doesn't seem to like you, so you try harder by being like him, but he hates you for it. Not to mention you dislike androids, and you despise that Dean rebuilds them and that he loves Castiel more than he ever will you. Is that right?" The droid asks, looking at him with a curious look like he hadn't just said the summary of Jack's entire life story in about two minutes.

"I... Yeah. Wow. To the T. How'd you know?" Jack asked, awestruck. Dean hasn't registered anywhere as a Winchester, so it was incredible that Kevin had been so, so close, ya know, on top of other things.

"I just know, which sucks." The droid _sighs_ , so odd, "Dean out there has so many problems that I just want to unravel him like a project. A project to put all those ugly human feelings like guilt and self-hate on display so he can finally relax because he's not bottling them up for once. But, unless he wants me to, I have no business digging in that brain of his." He paused before continuing, "But you. You wanted to hear someone say it. To tell you that your relationship with Dean is unhealthy and tearing you apart. Because it is, and I can see what damage it will cause down the road, but you can change that, Jack." The Android's voice stirs memories of Crowley, and Jack hates it.

The teen in question feels his heart skip a beat, and it hurts, like he didn't quite remember to breathe for a few seconds, and his heart was punishing him. He was glad someone said it; furthermore, said it loud enough that it reverberated in his skull, and it was true. But it tortured him that it had to be a bot, and not Dean or Dad. "Then, what else? What else can you sift from my brain?" He asked, which was the right move as Kevin finally sat up from his cozy place in the bean bag.

"Well, I can tell you have always, and still do, maintain a poor sleeping schedule." There's barely a pause, "You also struggle at school due to undiagnosed ADHD, so you can't easily take notes without feeling absolutely crazy. That infuriates you, and it enrages your numerous classmates that resent how you rapidly shake your leg, or tap your pencil rapidly. But, it's most likely due to the concentration you're trying to put in." Kevin gives Jack a moment to mull it over, "And, well, seeing as the CS800 doesn't have the compacity for understanding homework, he's no help. However, on that note," Kevin paused, and Jack knew, "You had bonded with a home Android that assisted you with your work, despite your distaste for androids, but, they were recently, and unfortunately... compromised." Kevin says, seeming to pause for Jack's input, but added quickly, "Also, that absolutely debilitating crush you have for me, which is incredibly sweet."

Jack's face felt hot, and he knew he was blushing, "I- Wh-what?" Jack wanted to scream, "Don't tell Dean! I don't think he'd do anything, but, please." Yes, Jack adored the bot, but out loud, it was real, so terribly real. Real that Jack might be in love with a robot, something he couldn't be in love with because it couldn't feel back. "I mean, yeah but..."

"No, go on." Kevin encouraged, and Jack felt his stomach do a flip.

"I just... I would love to, uhh... You're cute, okay?" Jack could feel his ears burn, "It's stupid, and dumb, ya know? It's not- It's never going to work, even if you could date, or _feel_." Jack felt so idiotic, he was basically screaming his inner turmoil at a machine, who didn't so much as know how to care. Kevin's LED, meanwhile, had been spinning progressively faster, at Jack's outburst, until it was only a blur of yellow, blinking into red temporarily, but Jack's attention was elsewhere. "I can't. I just can't." He exhaled hard and stood from the bean bag.

Jack then nearly ran out of the room, immediately heading to Dean, "I need the keys. I want to go to the car." He said, immediately horrified as he looked at the scene of Castiel. His skull was open and Charlie was rooting around, pulling up wires, and taking out pieces, her gloved fingers stained a bright blue. It made Jack a little nauseous.

"What?" Dean's voice growled, and then he seemed to understand, "No, just sit down. I don't trust you in my car alone." He said, in that rough voice of finality. Or aggravation. It was basically the same. So Jack sat in the corner, trying to ignore the gross squelching of blue blood, biocomponents, and the fact that Dean, Charlie, and another woman chatted casually over it as the new women tore apart Castiel's network of wires that made up his brain. Jack may not love and adore all bots, but this was cruel and uncalled for. How could someone do any of that to an intelligent being?

 

The weirdest part was that Castiel was back to normal, even after several parts of him had been disconnected and rearranged. Not to mention that the original CS800 had been nearly completely wiped from existence, courtesy of Charlie's friend, Naomi, who specialized in remaking Android memories. It was such a surreal experience, and Jack had to worry about Kevin and Crowley. Had their memories been remade?

Jack would have told Sam, but it didn't seem that important. After all, who cared about bots, right?


	3. Don't Touch, and I Won't Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to look for a case, and ends up capturing a deviant.

Sam, off on his own for once, and managed to find his way to a sex club. It had been for hunting reasons at the beginning, scoping out the owner, and asking some questions about the victim, how long the vic had been coming here, who knew the vic, etc. The boring shit that was typical, but necessary.

Afterwards, he got a chance to gander at the bots, since it seemed like this might just be a normal murder. There were numerous pretty feminine bots, wearing just the minimum amount of clothing. They were nice to look at, long, soft hair, round faces, but, often just copy-pastes of each other, large chests, hourglass bodies. So, that's how Sam justified walking over to the masculine droids. The one that caught his eye had a sultry look on its face, wild blond hair complimenting light grey-blue eyes, leaning coolly back against the wall of its prison. Sam also noticed that this bot was separated from the rest of the others. It seemed almost unfair.

He left the bot after it walked up, leaning its forehead against the glass, looking up with puppy dog eyes that made Sam feel bad. So, he glanced over at the other various pretty droids, such as the handsome black haired one that had gorgeous green eyes. Sam couldn't keep doing this with a good, clear conscience, so, he decided to leave.

But, as he exited, he caught sight of an android that seemed very out of place. It looked like one of the sex bots covering itself up with anything it had grabbed, such as a big black leather jacket that covered its hands, seeming to have been fitted for a different model. It was a perfect human replica.

Except for the LED, flashing red rapidly as Sam made eye contact, and that's when the short blond thing sprinted off. So, Sam followed.

The android was very limber, jumping over the tree roots as they entered a small woods off the edge of the town. However, sadly for the android, it wasn't made for running, and Sam quickly caught up, tackling it to the floor. "What are you doing out here?" Sam asked, watching the android's LED carefully.

It blinked red fast, "I-I... please. I don't want to go back!" The android shut its eye tightly and started trying to face away from Sam, almost like it thought...

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not going to hurt you." So many things were going through Sam's mind, did this android feel actual fear? What had happened to cause this? Had someone hit him? Why did this... this machine feel so human? Well, certainly if this sex bot no longer wanted to function as a sex bot, Dean might be able to rewire him- it. "Hey, hey, calm down...?" He waited for a name.

"Gabriel." The android seemed to calm a little, and its LED was a calm yellow now, and was no longer blinking, just hovering, and spinning slowly.

"Gabriel. Gabe? Is Gabe okay?" He asked, standing up, to give Gabriel space.

"Yeah," The bot said, standing very slowly, wearily checking the surroundings. The android seemed so alarmed, it was starting to freak Sam out a bit.

"Okay, Gabe. It's okay. Don't worry. I have a safe space for you. We have another android there." Sam explained, and he could see that Gabriel was thinking hard as the LED spun. "I promise, no one will hurt you there, okay? It's safe, away from CyberLife." He said, smiling lightly.

Gabe's LED went red for a moment, and Sam was worried he fucked up, "You promise it's safe?" He- Gabriel asks, LED shifting to a worried yellow.

"Yes, but, if you don't feel safe, I'll let you go, wonder where ever you want." The human proposed.

"Okay." The small android agreed.

 

Sam opened the front door to the safe house, letting the android trail behind, taking in all the new information quickly. "Dean! WHERE'S CAS?" Sam asks loudly, looking around, for his son, brother, or the droid he adored. "DEAN? JACK?" He walked to the kitchen, where a note was stuck to the fridge.

'Went to get extra parts for Castiel. He's in standby, you can turn him on at any time. Jack came with to check for Crowley again.'

Sam ripped the note from under the magnet, and crumpled it, tossing it to the trash. That poor boy's heart. Sam kinda wanted Jack to have some closure, even if it meant seeing Crowley beyond repairable. Anyways, Sam would bet on the bot purposely shutting down if they tried to fix him. Crowley loved that boy, but he loved Bobby more. "That note was written a while ago." Gabriel comments from behind Sam, which nearly scares the human before remembering he'd brought the droid in.

"Yeah, Castiel is in the garage." Sam casually comments, clearing his thoughts from the dump, and he makes the short walk to the door leading to Dean's workspace. After entering, Sam could see the robot standing idly in the corner, where he typically stayed after maintenance. Sam tapped the LED, turning the robot on, causing Cas to blink a few times as his LED came to life, blinking a soft blue before stabilizing into the regular soft, rotating ring.

"Hello, Sam, and GB400. What can I do for you?" The android asked calmly, no glancing or searching eyes, no feelings. None at all, it had seen everything in this house at this point, no longer any reason to refill its memory. The epitome of a perfect bot.

"This is Gabriel. Could you give it a copy of everything he- it needs to know about the house?" Sam asked, standing back, to let Gabe step close.

"Absolutely." Castiel responds, and holds out its hand for Gabe, who frowns.

"I'm not touching him." Gabriel said, LED fading into yellow.

"Oh, okay. You don't have to. Castiel, don't." He said, and the android responded accordingly. It was honestly kind of creepy. Sam couldn't make a general guess as to why Dean adored the bot. "Great, umm, do some household chores. Dean isn't here right now, but, he'd like the dishes washed." Sam comments and Castiel springs to life, leaving the others in the room alone. "So, that's our other droid." Sam mentions.

"That's a CS800? Thought them bad boys were only for police." The Droid lisped, and Sam couldn't help but feel something in him curl up delightfully. The lisp was an adorable addition to bots.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Your Castiel? Big tough guys made for anything from negotiation, or solving murder to sucking dick." The bot laughed, and Sam felt a weird sense of humanity from this Android. He didn't know bots had been able to laugh, let alone this realistically. "They sure aren't social butterflies, yet, you have one doing your dishes?" The robot smirked, and the human started to feel so... Weird. This conversation bordered on one he would have with Dean, wow, droids have come a long way from what they were.

"My brother found it, and fixed it up. It's not what it was, but, for being part house droid, it functions well." Sam comments.

"You aren't planning on him doing any strenuous activities, right?" The bot asks easily, and Sam shakes his head, "Good, because that 'house droid' pump, won't work if he's going to be running, or chasing whatever CS800s do." He shrugged, "It'll explode. Practically killing him instantly."

Sam's eyes widened, that was very important. Dean had been bragging about how he was going to teach Castiel how to hunt, then bring it with, but, if Castiel had the potential to combust, that was important information for Dean. "Hey, why do you call Castiel, 'it' anyway?" Gabriel asked, looking over at Sam.

"Uhh, because that's what it is. An ungendered machine. It." He says, and at Gabriel's face, he back-peddles, "What? Do you know it well enough to say that it goes by male pronouns?" The human asked, and Gabriel's LED goes red.

"Well, for s-starters, I go by male pronouns, which I would prefer you call me. Second, at least 'they' would be better than 'it'." Gabriel's LED blinked red rapidly as he lisped hard on some of the sounds, trying to get across his point without getting too confrontational.

Sam had never seen a deviant up close, and damn was it odd to hear its- his opinions. "Okay, that's fine. I can do that." He responds, waiting to see the LED turn yellow, but, it stayed the hot red, twirling.

"You promise?" He said, giving Sam a look that made him feel shitty. He didn't know why Gabriel insisted that Castiel be treated the same as him. Castiel was a robot, Gabriel was an android had somehow learned feelings it seemed. There's a difference. Castiel could be ripped apart, and remodeled, remade, edited, touched up. Gabriel... It was so hard to think of them as the same when he'd seen under Castiel's human-esque face, but hadn't seen a drop of blue blood from Gabriel. "Sampson. Did you hear me?" The Android commented, frowning.

"Yeah, I promise." He responded. An Android coming up with his own pet name? Unprompted? Wow.

"Good, I'll be holding you to that." The bot winked, and Sam had trouble comprehending if Gabriel knew what he was doing.

~~~

A few hours later, Dean comes home. Knocking on the door, arms full, only to be answered by Castiel, which, was not unusual. "Hello Cas, thank you." He mumbles, giving the bot a pat on the head, "Is Sammy home?" He asked, shrugging off his coat as he handed the bags and box to Castiel.

"Yes," It responded, "He fell asleep in the living room with Gabriel." 

"Cool. Thanks." Dean commented, picking back up the box. Who was Gabriel? When did Sam get friends? Let alone trust people in their home? "The bag can go on the dining room table, it's dinner." He said, sitting the box to the side, before going to see if Sam would wake up for some food. He could hear the TV talking, so, he had hope that Sam had woken up. And this strange 'Gabriel', if he was staying for dinner. He hoped not.

When Dean walks in, he looks over the scene. Sam is fast asleep on the couch, legs folded up to his chest with a strange blond man sitting at the other end, watching the television intensely, in Sam's huge green jacket. "Hey, you Gabriel?" Dean asked, keeping his voice strong, hoping to tell the guy that he wasn't the same as Sam. He would be the voice of reason.

The TV paused, and the guy looked over. "Yeah, and you're Dean." He said, and Dean got a glance of a blue LED. A bot, of course. "You're the smart mechanic one that fixed up Castiel, I hear." He smirks. Dean didn't like that smirk, but he also picked up on the lisp, and for fuck's sake, Sam was probably endeared by this guy.

Dean raised an eyebrow. Bots weren't normally this fluent in human speech, let alone Dean's. They normally avoided contractions, and used longer words that Dean didn't know the meaning of, like 'stipulate', or 'facilitate'. But what Dean knew is that bots most certainly don't smirk. "What are you?" He asked, purposefully making his voice deeper.

The bot sort of looked up, no fear, no pity, just like he was reading the situation. "Does it matter what I am? Your brother treats me like a human, and look how we get along." He states, letting the TV play.

~~~

The soft thunder rumbled outside as Dean was in the garage, shutting down Castiel early tonight, and Jack had been in his room all day. The entire house was calm and quiet, with most of the lights off despite the one that Sam had beside him, using the weak, yet warm yellow light to read a book of over one thousand pages in an excruciatingly small font. Gabriel settled beside the younger brother, dragging a blanket behind him.

"You don't mind if I bunk with you, right?" The Android asked, his LED a worried yellow, blinking and spinning quickly.

"No, go ahead." Sam patted the cushion next to him, "I thought it was your TV time?" He asked suddenly, looking up from his book.

"Can't I just want to spend time with you?" The Droid asked, concealing his internal feelings. Seeing as Sam wasn't an android, he wouldn't be figured out by some mechanical reading that made everything just... so impersonal.

That's when a particularly loud crash of thunder sounded, and Gabriel screwed his eyes shut. It was so, so loud. It hurt his ears, and something in him flipped into fear. There was no real conceivable reasoning why, but it terrified him. "Is the storm too much?" Sam questioned, letting his hand rest on Gabriel's thigh.

"Can... Can I just bunk with you?" Gabriel asked, laying his hand on Sam's.

"Yeah, yeah, anything you want." Sam responded quickly, pulling the rest of Gabriel's blanket up next to them. The Android used the cover to make a cocoon, pulling it loosely to curl around himself, protecting his ears and shaking synthetic skin as he laid his head against the couch cushion.

"I'm gonna crash. See you in the morning, Sammy." Dean comments. He hadn't really gotten over the fact Sam had brought a deviant home, so he insisted on pretending that Gabriel didn't exist. Unless Gabriel tried to talk to Castiel, then Dean would cover his droid's ears.

"See ya, Dean." Sam commented, but his attention was on Gabe immediately afterward, "I could go watch TV with you if you want."

Gabriel grimaced, "I don't really like the windows in there." It was reasonable; neither did Jack.

"Yeah?" Gabriel nodded mid-Sam's sentence, and Sam felt his heart beat fast with love and affection for this bot, "Well, you can stay right here if that's what you want." He responded.

Gabriel leaned into the Winchester's space, "Could you read to me?"

So, that's what Sam did. Quietly reading the words of a fantastical fantasy world, letting the strong thunder, pelting rain, and whir of AC become background noise as Gabriel curls up with a blue LED. The other only pipped up to point at words he didn't know, or to ask questions about the characters or situation. Yet the droid gradually calmed, and powered down silently so that Sam had read another few pages aloud before realizing. With a small smile, Sam put a bookmark in, then he placed the book on the coffee table and fell asleep with the Android beside him. And, for once, everything was okay.


	4. Boys Don't Cry, But...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's everyday life had always been hard on him, but luckily for him, Kevin is completely willing to use his rusty therapist skills to soothe him.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of cutting/self-harm, and nonpharmaceutical, recreational drug use (marijuana) to forget about self-harming tendencies.

After two months with Gabriel, Jack felt a lot of mixed feelings. Such as the two categories of fashion he seemed to have: It was either Dad's old clothing or just a pair of underwear, unconcerned about a shirt. So, easy to say that Jack couldn't relate.

Yet Gabriel did try to engage Jack in things he was taking part of, such as playing bizarre card games that Dad knew, but hadn't bothered to preface him on, or going on hunts with Dad and Dean. Jack wasn't interested most of the time, so, it meant more time for Dad and Gabriel. After all, Dad deserved something nice, like a relationship.

This gave Jack a lot of time to just do things, like 'study', play video games, or walk. More specifically, walk almost two miles to Charlie's to see the most adorable droid ever, Kevin, who he may or may not be dating? It was hard to tell.

 

After their first interaction, Charlie told Jack that he could come by any time he wanted to talk with Kevin. So this was only two days later:

Jack sat on the softer beanbag today, covered in tissues that Kevin supplied for his sobbing. "And, ya know, no one wants to date me. I can't have anyone over because I'm scared that Dean would just embarrass me in front of them." Jack whimpered, curling his arms around himself, "And the responsibility and drama of dating girls, meeting their parents, them meeting mine, it's just a lot."

"Both being single and dating have pros and cons," Kevin responds easily.

"I feel a lot of emptiness, like, I don't even have friends that would date me for the sanity of us both." He paused, and pressed a tissue to his eyes, "Kevin?"

"Yes?" The android asks, putting the important conversation on hold briefly.

"Would you date me? Like, right now, would you date me?"

"Yes, I would."

~~~

Today, Charlie was out, but had agreed to let him come over. She'd given Kevin permission to open the door for Jack and only Jack. It made the Winchester boy very happy. When he arrived and was let in, they began to just talk.

"It's frustrating. It's like Castiel is the only being that's important, and Cas seems to be getting in the way of anything me and Dean could have had." Jack blabbered, "But, yeah, I know it's selfish and stupid." He huffed, looking around at the library to avoid Kevin's calculative eyes. It _was_ selfish and stupid, to be honest, and Jack knew it, especially saying it out loud. Castiel deserved just as much love as he did, and, anyway, Dean didn't adopt him. He has no responsibility to raise him or take him under his wing at all. It's not Dean's fault, it's his own for idolizing the man.

"It's not stupid, Jack. Feelings are important to express in a safe way, and talking about them out loud, with me, is a great way." Kevin gave Jack a preprogrammed smile.

"I guess," Jack said, and itched his wrist in contemplation, accidentally pushing up his sleeve enough for Kevin to see, and immediately regretted it.

"Jack?" Kevin rose from his spot at the coffee table, leaning over the table get a closer look, his LED trying to pick between yellow or red, deciding on the latter. "Jack, are you okay?" There was something in Kevin's voice that kept Jack from retracting his hands. This let Kevin gently grab his left fingers, and pull back the jacket's sleeve to expose the bandaged bit. The bot's fingers warmed up to human temperatures, hoping to sooth, before peeling the tight bandages back easily, exposing the collection of wounds that had been self-inflicted with a small blade.

That's when Kevin began to break, tears coming to his eyes, "I... How long? For how long, Jack? How long have you been feeling this terrible?" Kevin's voice is so genuinely full of remorse, concern, and fear, that it hurts Jack to have ever done this to himself, for Kevin's sake.

"Mnn... Too long." Jack didn't have a good guestimate, and he was afraid if he got it too close that Kevin might... He didn't know, but he didn't want to distress Kevin anymore, "A few years."

"Jack..." Kevin's voice shattered as tears were actually streaming down the Android's face, "I'm so sorry." Kevin leaned in to gently press his fingers to Jack's wrist, and then gave a soft kiss to his wounds, "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not- Kevin, it's not your fault!" Jack raised his voice and the Android stilled, eyes grazing over the human lightly, tears still pricking in the corners of his eyes. "It was never you," Jack assured, his left hand gently caressing Kevin's cheek, letting the Android lean into the inside of his arm, and Jack received numerous well-meant kisses. "It was never you, Kev, it's okay, don't tear yourself up over it."

"B-but- But you did!" Kevin couldn't seem to get a breath, despite not needing to, "You physically tore yourself up!" Jack wasn't even aware that Androids could cry, let alone enough that it dampened Kevin's red hoodie to form a large wet patch on his sleeves, where he kept frantically drying his eyes, "Where else?"

"Where else? No- nowhere." Jack tried.

"Please, Jack. Where else?" Kevin's left hand gently grabbed Jack's left elbow, and looked at him with sad, glassy eyes, and Jack's heart broke.

"Kevin, you don't want-"

"Jack... Please..." Kevin insisted quietly, so, Jack rolled up his other sleeve, letting Kevin see the more faded scars on his right arm. After a moment of silence, Jack stood up and wiggled down his pants. Not in a sexy or fun way, just enough to show Kevin the long, brutal, scabbing cuts on his thighs that hid their ends under his boxers. "Jack... Baby..." Jack had never heard Kevin call him any pet name unprompted, "Is this all because of Dean?" His voice is scared, and worried, LED still bright red.

"No, mostly not." He said, looking down, "I don't really know why I do it. I just started one day because it felt like the end... and kept doing it." He said truthfully, and with that, Kevin leaned forward, brushing fingers against the cuts with fresh tears running down his face.

"I c- I can... I have..." Kevin tried to start his sentence but seemed to struggle, something Jack had, yet again, never seen. "I want to help, Jack." He managed, "I can teach you healthy coping mechanisms." He said quietly, mopping up his tears.

There was a very long silence.

"If you can, sure."

~~~

Over the next few weeks, Jack visited Kevin every day for several hours, even while Charlie was working. He'd just quietly slip into the library and sit in the beanbag, doing homework and then talking about numerous things, mostly about how much he yearned for attention he wasn't getting at home, but wouldn't ask for. And how much he hated Castiel and Gabriel. Every time, Kevin would calm him down and talk about how it was completely understandable that he was upset, but without giving them a chance, he was creating an image of them that wasn't true. Gabriel most likely wasn't some self-obsessed asshole that talked about himself constantly and didn't care about Sam. Castiel most likely wasn't deviant, and most certainly wasn't purposely trying to be Dean's favorite. It helped, but also made Jack feel shitty for avoiding Gabriel like the plague with the pretense of the Android being terrible.

When Jack wasn't over, or Charlie needed Kevin all day, Kevin would periodically send Jack text messages reading something like: 'Remember to take a deep breath.', 'Take a walk.', or 'Don't forget that your Dad is willing to put aside time for just you.', it was relaxing, and nice.

But sometimes he just shut off his phone, blocking Kevin from his life, and locked his room to be with his thoughts. He didn't pick up any blade, but he felt like doing it _a lot_. Nothing stopped him from scratching his scabs until they bled, though. At least nothing immediately. Yet when Jack returned to Charlie's, Kevin began tearing up, and asking him to 'please stop' and explained through hiccuping sobs, that he didn't have anything on self-harm, he was never supposed to deal with those kinds of things, but he desperately wanted to help Jack. He wanted to help so much, but just didn't have the information that a newer therapist droid might have, making him feel useless. After all, this was his job, and he couldn't do it.

Jack felt shitty, so fucking shitty that he was worried what he might do if Kevin wasn't there to keep his mind off it. So, he simply didn't leave.

 

The next few hours were calm, and after finishing his homework, Jack pulled out a baggie of hand-rolled blunts that he may have brought from a shady kid, with money stolen from his Dad, "Charlie won't mind if I smoke one, will she?" The boy asked, humming in thought and looking over at Kevin, whose eyes were wide. "Is it okay with your Dad?" "Crowley let me smoke whenever," Jack said pulling out his lighter, placing a blunt in his mouth, "So, she's cool with it then?" ~ Jack was completely out of it by the second hit and laid sprawled on the shaggy faux rug that he'd announced was his favorite color three times now. "Jack?" Kevin asked, tapping gently on the boy's arm, hoping not to startle him too much.

"Hmn, what?" Jack's voice was extremely relaxed, and he didn't even care to open his eyes.

"I know it's legal, and that you said Crowley let you do this, but you never told me if your Dad was okay with it," Kevin said, concern in his voice. Jack couldn't tell.

"Why? Dad isn't gonna know," Jack chuckled, "Lay down," The teen patted beside him on the carpet. Kevin seemed uneasy, but settled down, looking at the ceiling until Jack spoke up again, "I love you so much; your face, your voice, the way you get over my stupid cutting. It's refreshing that you care." Jack smiled dumbly, looking over at Kevin before leaning completely over, pressing their lips together in a clumsy way that he managed a kind of half kiss.

There are a few beats of silence after Jack pulls back, and the teen laughs, "I just want to kiss you, like, all the time." Jack's voice is joyful for maybe the first time since Kevin's known him, and, greedily, Kevin likes it.

"Hey, Jack, your Dad is coming to get you, you really scared him." Charlie's voice interrupts, but to Jack she sounds too distant to understand, even though she's standing in the doorway behind his head, "He'll be here in about 3 minutes, okay? Pack up your stuff and we'll see you tomorrow." She tries to sound appreciative, but Kevin can hear the strain in her voice as she's getting tired.

"Jack, did you hear that?" Kevin asks, sitting up, only to realize that Jack's entire focus is on him and his spinning blue LED, "Jack, I'm going to pack up your things, okay? It's time to go, your Dad is going to pick you up." He says slowly, watching as Jack nods along, and Charlie leaves. The bot gently pulls the backpack from under Jack's head, but the human doesn't seem to mind.

"Is he here now?" Jack asked as he sat up with a goofy smile, tilting his head. His focus was taken from the current idea of his father being here and relocated to watching Kevin place books, and his plastic bag, in his backpack. "Thank you, Kev," Jack closed his eyes when he smiled, and gently places his forehead on Kevin's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Jack, but you have to work with me, okay? It's time to stand up." Kevin said, getting to his feet, watching the Winchester follow obediently, "Good job," Kevin says, offering a smile to which Jack responded. As affection starved as he claimed to be, Kevin could finally see it, the joy of being praised rewarded the Android with the most loved look he'd ever witnessed. "Hey, Jack, I love you too, okay?" He says in a soft voice, looking at Jack.

The boy giggled and pressed a kiss to Kevin's LED-opposite temple, "That's good. Because I love you." The human mumbled cheerfully, and Kevin debates if he should tell Jack that he'd already said that. Yet a loud shout interrupted the sweet moment.

"JACK! COME THE FUCK RIGHT HERE!" Dean's voice hollered, and immediately Kevin can hear Sam tell him off.

"You'll scare him, then he'll never come home. Why don't you wait in the car?" There's grumbling from Dean, and only one pair of footsteps approach.

However, Jack is no longer loosely hanging around Kevin, and instead has situated himself under the low coffee table that is commonly used for homework. "Jack, what's going on in that head of yours?" The bot asks calmly, and softly as Sam steps into the library, and seems to identify the stench of the drug immediately.

"No! No! Dean hates me! He hates me, Kev! Please keep me safe! I don't want to see Dean!" Jack whines, trying to hide his face from anyone but Kevin.

"I've got this." Sam says, attempting to perhaps will Kevin away, but the droid stays put, holding hands with his child, "Jack, we can't be doing this." He sighed, "I don't know where you're getting weed. I don't like it." Sam sounded aggravated.

"You're Jack's father, correct?" Kevin asked, trying to redirect Sam's mild anger, "He's just the sweetest thing, and he's excelling at school thanks to our time together." The android comments, "But, he's unable to focus on work while at home, and he had a lot today, so I hope you didn't mind. We only finished up half an hour ago." Kevin may have lied a bit, but it wasn't his job to tell parents anything, he was just regulating Jack, keeping Jack safe.

"Listen, Kevin, I'm glad, but it's Wednesday night and my kid is getting high somewhere I didn't even think to check-"

"It's because you don't listen to him." Kevin comments, carding fingers through Jack's hair now, "You don't put aside time to ask how it's going for him at school or ask where he's going for hours of the day. Isn't he important to you?"

"He is," Sam commented, looking down at Jack, who smiled trustfully up at Kevin, "There's a lot going on at home right now."

"So, Jack working here keeps him out of your hair, but that doesn't mean he's disconnected from everything else you do." The Android said, smiling back wistfully at the teen.

"He doesn't want to do things with me like he used to," Sam grumbled, "He hasn't done anything with me by choice since he started senior year."

"Senior year has been destroying him, he really needs support," Kevin added, watching Jack carefully, "Jack, it's time to go home." The bot says in a calm voice as Sam thought over the conversation.

"Cool!" Jack laughed, and rolled onto his back from under the table, "You'll be here tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I never leave," Kevin assured.

~~~~~

The ensuing freak out that Dean had was almost worth the extra bonding time with Kevin. Almost.

"Where the FUCK did you get pot!?" Dean shouted, and Jack felt afraid. With the effects of the drug gone, which it had been since the end of Kevin and Dad's conversation, he wasn't blissfully unaware of Dean anymore. "You are fucking grounded!" Dean shouted, starting the car, and not bothering to look back at Jack even through the rearview mirror.

"Dean, that's not-"

"No, he's not going to be some fucking pothead!" Dean hissed, "He will not be living in my house while he's on any sort of drugs."

"I'm not addicted!" Jack yelled, and all too late realized that the situation didn't call for it, "I'm not addicted." He repeated in a calmer tone.

"Jack-"

"I don't normally get high, okay? It was a special occasion." He mumbled, finding his nails suddenly very interesting.

"What then? What was this special occasion?" Dean's voice was cruel, judging, and Jack already knew that he'd be made fun of for whatever he lied it was for.

So he told most of the truth, "Today was pissing me off, and I just... wanted to get away from it for a while."

"So now you just do whatever you want because you're 17?"

"Dean, you did whatever you wanted when you were 16."

"Shut up, Sammy. He's not allowed to, because, obviously, he doesn't make good choices." Dean growled, trying to make his point valid.

"You gambled away our food money! Several times!"

As the conversation was no longer centered on him, Jack looked out the dark window into the sleepy world, letting his mind wander. When is it appropriate to convey your non-intoxicated love to someone you've known for a month or two? More specifically, Kevin? How is he supposed to communicate that Kevin was the only thing keeping him together and that he appreciated it?

~~~

After a week and a half, Jack knocks on Charlie's door, but it doesn't open even after several minutes. "Charlie? Kevin?" He asks loudly, knocking harder the next time, "Kev?" Fear made his blood run cold. What if they left? Jack couldn't bear it, and even though the Winchester hadn't ever directly thought of suicide, he was now. "Kevin, please, if you're there, please just tell me you're okay!" Jack's heart was beating hard and fast, thumping rapidly in his ears.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but Dean told me I can't let you in." Kevin's voice said from behind the door. "The only reason I'm even able to talk is that Charlie's sleeping right now."

Jack felt better just hearing Kevin's voice, "Ohh, thank God, I thought you were gone." Jack let out a heavy exhale, and pressed his forehead to where it sounded like Kevin was. "Listen, Dean can't tell you what to do, he's not my Dad, and he's certainly not Charlie. Please, I just want to see you, Kev."

There's a pause, "I would, but... Charlie might get in trouble."

"We don't tell a soul, got it?" Jack said, but is interrupted when he hears the door unlock. Kevin opens it enough to step out, and suddenly Jack is hugging him, "I missed you so, so, so much." As he pulls away, Jack rolls up his sleeves, "Look, look, no cuts, no bleeding, I did my best for you." Jack's voice is searching for confirmation, for praise, and Kevin supplies.

"Yes!!! Great, great job, Jack! I'm so proud of you!" Kevin's eyes are beginning to water as he smiled, "I'm so proud, you did so well!" He said, and bumped his forehead gently with Jack's to convey his gratitude, "I'm so glad." Jack is grinning brightly, and presses their noses together to give the Android bunny kisses.

"God, I needed to see you," Jack breathed, "Thank you."

Kevin smiled softly, "You're welcome."

~

Jack wasn't allowed over at Charlie's for another week, even after the initial grounding, and Dean had never been one for reasoning. So for his own sanity, Kevin sent him a text whenever she would be out of the house for longer than an hour so that he could help with homework, but that's never how it went.

"What do people watch these days?" Jack asked aloud, seeing as Charlie was out on a house-call, today they could do anything. "My Dad has, like, three movies, and they're all Harry Potter. And none of them are 'The Philosopher's Stone'."

"I feel like you would enjoy 'Star Wars'."

"That sounds dorky as hell."

 

"I love it, thank you so much! Where can I buy everything for it?" Jack looked over at Kevin, grinning.

Kevin smiled back, "Well, there are mostly online shops," The Android didn't have the heart to tell Jack that 'Star Wars' had been over for about a decade, and that it was getting harder and harder to find merchandise outside of the internet. "I would watch another with you-"

"There are _more_?!"

"Yes, but Charlie has just texted me to call a pizza place so she can eat by the time she's home." Kevin says, "So, I think our time today is coming to a close."

"Kevin, I have a serious question," Jack said, laying back on the couch and putting an arm over the back in a kind of casual gesture.

Even after spending so much time together, the Android felt worried, "Yeah?" When had he started responded so informally?

"Are we dating?" Oh. Oh no. Kevin didn't know whether to tell the truth, or scan Jack for what he wanted, "Be honest." Jack's body language, however, was reading the opposite. He wanted one specific kind of answer.

"Is that what you want?" Kevin asks, "To be dating?"

Jack's eyes wander, looking around the room like he hadn't seen it before, "A little." The human traces his fingers along the couch's seams. Kevin could almost see how hard Jack was thinking about what he was going to say next, but didn't say a word.

"I'd be willing to," Kevin added, and that was honest. Jack was one of the pleasures of Kevin's world, he cared for the boy and wanted to see him overcome the shitty hand he'd been dealt. He wouldn't mind the idea of dating, getting to more consistently see Jack.

"So, we haven't been together for two months?" Jack asked, trying to hide his visible disappointment.

"I kind of thought..." How to not make it sound rapey? "Now that I'm able to think more for myself, it'd be a better starting point for our relationship." He decided, smiling at the boy.

Jack seemed to easily come to these terms, "So, you're my boyfriend now?"

"Absolutely," Kevin answered.

"Good," Jack nodded, more to himself than the Android, "Don't tell my Dad yet, 'kay?"


	5. Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal and Lucifer are put in a compromising situation. While one shatters, the other is out for blood.
> 
> Warning: Not really, but highly-implied incest, along with mild/casual mentions of murder.

"They are a brother series. But, it's hard to tell because they didn't give them similar names." Says the manager just in earshot, but the rest of the customers mulling around makes it hard to hear the woman talking back. "Oh, okay. Yes. Here they are." The sex club's owner walks over, a small woman at his heel, and gestures to the row in which the MI400 is situated between the GB400, and the DB400. But the woman walks over to where the SN400 is, a few feet away from the rest.

The SN400 bot is programmed for beyond the normal sex club goer's kinks or fetishes, and is known for causing the most issues with patrons. "Is this one related to the archangels?" The woman asks, picking at her lip in focus.

"Technically yes. This bot is 'affectionately' called Lucifer because it's really rough and-"

"This one... " She taps the glass of the SN400, and makes her way back to the sibling set of bots. "And... Ooh, green eyes, black hair, that one, he's pretty." The woman coos warmly, not caring to even feign interest in the other two. She then pressed her finger to the MI400's glass shield, smiling. "That'd be it, thank you." The woman waves the manager off, and presses her palm to the payment scanner, telling her that this bot's factory name is Micheal.

The MI400 steps from his containment unit and followed the woman to the SN400's unit. He watches her pay as the bot called Lucifer steps out. But, the other bot seems to be much more eager as it runs fingers over the woman's skin when it exits. The woman, in turn, is grinning, letting the SN400 smirk. The MI400, however, is a much different breed, and doesn't attempt anything it isn't 100% sure will be successful, like smiling.

The woman then tugs Lucifer and Micheal along to a private room. She then sits them both on the bed and instructs the SN400 through the entire affair, starting with taking off Micheal's cyberlife-issued boxers.

~

This happened once every other week for a year. The same routine ensued; after the woman left, Lucifer went somewhere, and Micheal was assigned the task to find a JA700 that responded to the name Adam. The first time was easy, Adam seemed to be semi-new, but did his best, wiping down Micheal completely. He would also supply a brand new set of boxers. Easy and simple.

The next few times were cake walks, but, around the fifth or so time, Micheal didn't care to count, the women had gotten bored with Lucifer just fucking in awkward positions, or with oddly shaped dildos and calling Micheal terrible words, so she decided to test Lucifer's settings and Micheal's limits. Consequently, Micheal came back bearing various marks, and places where synthetic skin refused to relayer until the sexbot was resupplied with Thirium. Adam displayed discomfort openly, unable to look at the patches too often while carefully caring for the false wounds.

But, every time after that fifth or whatever one, it got progressively worst, but, every day, Adam was there with the soft, cool cloth and a bottle of Thirium to fix it back up. But the android couldn't be sure it was worth it.

~~~

Micheal's LED is furiously red, and he feels all too aware of the events that had unfolded that night. The woman is dead, and Lucifer is showering himself to clean off most of the blood, still his back is battered and bloody from the whip. It looks awful enough that Lucifer will most likely be out of commission, blue blood dripping down his thighs. Meanwhile, Micheal is covered in grease, some human blood that Lucifer had decorated his face with, his own blue blood, and synthetic sperm, all of which was also in his hair. Moreover, he feels disgusting, just like all the terrible words that Lucifer called him when the bigger man was brutally fucking into him, or hitting him, or biting, or... or... He shutters, not out of necessity, but rather because it felt right.

"Hey, come here." Lucifer's voice brings Micheal from his safe orb of self. "You can't go out looking like that." The other sexbot responds, voice soft and almost seductive, _nearly_ enough to convince Micheal, "Just... rinse off a little."

Micheal's head felt like he was overheating and everything was frying. "No thank you. Adam is down the hall, and it will all be okay soon." Micheal responds, bringing his hands to cover his ears. Did water always use to be this loud?

"Pff, suit yourself," Lucifer turns off the faucet, and Micheal internally thanks him. "Well, since it's closing time, I'll see you, hmm, never." Every time before, Lucifer would say 'next week', and his brother's change of lingo bothered Micheal. But, who cared, everything was so much, and he just wanted to sit down and have Adam take care of all this mess.

So he gets up and leaves the room through a back door, walking down several doors until he gets to one named 'Adam' in curly, pleasant brass font.

Micheal knocks, and waits until the taller droid responds, and the look on Adam's face was horrified. "MICHEAL!? Are you-? Did he-? MICHEAL!" Adam's LED matched Micheal's now, red and blinking as he took in the situation. "Come in, come in, this might take a while." Adam steps back, trying to be calm, letting Micheal mosey in before shutting and locking the door. "This was that damned fucking SN400, wasn't it?" Adam asked, but, he had memorized the schedule and knew better. Wait, when had Adam learned these words...?

Micheal sat on the stool and stayed quiet for a long while before chiming in with, "I feel... Dirty." He mumbled while Adam stilled, "... And wrong."

"Don't you let this God fucking awful experience define you." Adam's LED is still bright red, and Micheal realized that his own LED wouldn't go down to yellow, that it seemed stuck. "Don't, okay?" Adam stated again.

"But I let it happen." Micheal could feel the final bits of animatronic dialogue leave him, and he started to realize that Adam's had been gone for months now, "I let that happen, every time."

"That's your stupid fucking programming. Thank God you're aware now." Adam mimicked a sigh, and brought a cool cloth to Micheal's face, cleaning the grease and blood off. "You look terrible." Adam's LED is flickering between red and yellow. Micheal stayed quiet, admiring that Adam wanted to clean him up. "Hey, look at me, I don't want you to fucking self-destructing or any of that shit, okay? I'm going to get you out of here, and I know that's a lot to take in, but just keep it together for a little bit." Adam said, voice low, still tending to the mess that Micheal had become, but gradually was no longer.

"Okay," Micheal says, eyes wondering all over, looking at the Android in front of him. Adam smiled softly before his attention was back on the matter at hand.

~

It took a bit, but after some Thirium and gentle care, Micheal was back to pristine condition, and that's when Adam pressed his lips to Micheal's hand in a sort of kiss, "Now, we leave."

 

 

The train rumbles on as the TV droned on, "... the owner of the Eden club ..." it keeps going as a blond man, with wild bed head, looks out at the dark city, dots of warm yellow light from far off buildings, "... murdered, along with many of the androids that have been broken; some lacking parts, others missing. The police are attempting ..." The man smiles as his grey-blue eyes, and lack of LED are reflected from the windows of the empty train carriage.

'I am Lucifer,' The sex droid repeats loudly in his head, 'I am not a tool to be used to please others.' He looked around himself, 'And every one of them will suffer for letting it continue.'

As the train comes to a stop, Lucifer zips up his unreasonable, but slightly more covering, leather jacket, and headed out into the rain. But dammit, he had to start somewhere.


End file.
